Zuerda Sebve
"She's Out there!" Zuerda Sebve better known as Ging is a shapeshifter and a member of the Guild of Sorceries.She would be witness to the events of the Omega killer. Bio: Early Life and Joining the Guild. Not much is known about Ging's early life other then that according to her it was quite peaceful. Then one day she just appeared at the guild hall before master Loreta Nuño. Soon after she took on her more human form and became an initiate of the Guild. She would quicly befriended the half Arci Indumati as the two bunked tougher after appearing. They would help one another pass their Initire triles and both became apprentices under Norgard Drache who volunteered to train the two mysterious students. Apprenticeship: She would learn much under master Drache showing much skill in the arcaine arts. During this time she would befriend students such as Ann Roch and Harrison Brooks, and squabble with people such as Gemma Pascow and Pek Ameu. And she would spend much of her time with activities such as Track and Swim. During her final year at the school dark event would start to happen starting with the death of Isla Kaur a fellow student. This would drive one of her friends mad and she would kill several students including Gings old bully Gemma and Trale Zedz who was accused of being a sadrain. As this was going on she tried to calm down her friend Indumati by talking with her about world events such as the fall of the Hesaran order, and the going ons of Keyvaile, and would complain about inaccurate news paper articles especially those of the tabloid paper The Raven. At this time she begain to suspect that the killer was some sort of lovesick yandere to which Indumati stated that she had been reading to much of that stuff. A short time later she would witness Zedez deafet Raina Rudel in a duel. A month later, She would be in class when they were suddenly evacuated to a castle in In-Dork, and she would later learn that it was because one of her fellow students was killed with the walking bomb spell. And later she would be questioned about this and the other killings by Jake Norivi and Anselm Yegar. The next few months it only got worse, first the Solvani Fungus that one of her fellow students was studying got lose and attacked, luckily Ging was among those who escaped unharmed, then the demon Rêlini escaped her imprisonment and took her horrible vengeance upon the guild. Ging was among those who volunteered to stop the demon along with Indumani, Meria Celagrom, Unnamed the Hybrid and Pek Amu and lead by the guild masters Maximillian Karner and Aluius Levertus. She would fight the demon and although she would take a bit of a beating during the fight she would survive it. She and the others returned to the guild hall in time to attend the funerals of all that had died. Personality: She is cheery and good humored. Often she seems to know what others do not and often appears distracted by unknown things. Powers: Journeyman level Sorceress: She is very skill with illusion magic. Shapeshifter: She hides her insectoid form by appearing human. Other powers: Trivia: * She was created by Paul Miller and thus is counted as a gust character. * She technician an alien from outer space. But given the setting it work best that she shapeshifter with celestial blood-line. * During a discussion between Elvenkin and Paul Miller is was suggested that she may have celestial blood (Or even be a celestial) Category:Sorserer Category:Shapeshifters Category:GuildofSorceries Category:OmagaKilerCharaicters Category:Mages Category:GuestCharacters Category:PMiller Category:Omegakiller survivors Category:PMiller1